User talk:Andrea Swifteye
--Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) yo! s'up? i'm Ferretmaiden! (or FM ,or Meeka Swiftblade, or just Meeka, it's all the same to me~-^) if you'd like to learn how to make a cool Avatar go to my userpage! BTW welcome to the wiki!^-^--Ferretmaiden 17:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't get your message until now! I had gone to eat lunch. I will draw you a picture, though. I have a lot on my plate right now (I have three pictures in progress ahead of you) and am going to my aunt's until Sunday. I will start the sketch, though! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) About the Drawing Is she smiling like, "I just ate a yummy yummy cupcake! Yay!!" or is she like, "Prepare to die, you scum!! HAHAHAHA!!!"? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I printed out the info, so okie dokie! I have a sewing class that I have to leave to go to any minute now, but I usually do a lot of my drawing while watching TV at night, so after-wards I shall continue! ---- I will warn you though, the smiley angry look can look a little evil at times, which of course I will try to avoid, but, you hath been warned!! Also, is it okay if, like, the arrow has already been shot? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki Andrea Swifteye! Poison Ivy the Mousemaid Don't make me mad! 00:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to Mossflower Andrea! I can do pics if you want, just send me a message back on my talk page if you want me to. :-)--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) if you would like to see some of my fanfic's click here --Ferretmaiden 01:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sure I will!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hey buddy, where yew been? Yew're me best friend in real life and yew live in me neighborhood! Poison Ivy Don't make me mad! 20:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) OK, will post next segment of RTN on here? Or you could make a new yser page to keepit from prying eyes. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'll Photoshop it ASAP. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Done! Here's you picture, hope you like it! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Finished the Drawing! I thought I'd do it first today since you asked for it a while ago. Here it is! put info on the Beta Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the wait I have the piccy at last! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 10:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC)